The Diomedian Chronicles: Memento Mori
< The Diomedian Chronicles ' The Diomedian Chronicles: Memento Mori' is a Novel/Transcript following the events of Dr. Archaon Thrax, a Member of Prometheus squad. This event takes place after the siege of Korlus. The team is ordered to investigate a dieing solar system. After Archaon falls unconcious on the planet Haestrom, he is rushed to the Aegina's infirmary where Doctor Mobious discharges him after being found clinically healthy and seemed to be back to his normal self -- nicer, even. After a few days, Archaon notices that he is forgetting things and consults Lorelei about it. She discovers that Archaon is stricken with a mental affliction that robs him of his knowledge and memories, during which Archaon strikes amazing bonds with the crew of The Aegina. Prologue camera footage shows the day and time, day 15. 09:36. Lorelei Mobious, activating the camera, speaks off-screen. Lorelei: Alright, go ahead, honey. screen shows Archaon, in a dressing gown, sitting in front of the camera. His face is screwed up in confusion and, when he speaks, he sounds bewildered and brain-damaged. Archaon: I… I don't remember… w-w-where to start. Lorelei: gently Sure you do, honey. Archaon: N-No. Lorelei: Start with your name, like we've been doing, OK, and we'll just go from there. head weaves around all through the recording, his eyes roaming vaguely as he tries unsuccessfully to concentrate. Archaon: My name. My name ... is Mister Archaon Thrax. Lorelei: No, honey. Archaon: Yes. Lorelei: C'mon, now. You're Doctor Archaon Thrax, remember? Archaon: No. I'm ... I'm not any more. I'm not s-sm-smart any more. Doctors are smart, so I'm ... Mister now. Lorelei: OK. looks around vaguely. Archaon: I… I used to be… the… the smartest person alive, and... and now, now I'm not. Lorelei: That's what we're trying to fix, right? looks anguished. Archaon: No, you… you can't fix me. Lorelei: You know we're trying our very best. Archaon: N-No, you can't… you… you can't, you can't fix me. Only I… could fix me… Lorelei: It's OK, honey. What's the next thing you're supposed to say? Archaon: Where -- where'd Scott go? Lorelei: Scott? He went out to get something, he’ll be right back… Archaon: out Scott! Lorelei: Honey. Sweetie, I'm your friend. I'm right here. looks around, calling out. Archaon: Where are you, Scott? Scott!? video pauses. In the Infirmary of The SSV Aegina Archaon's sister, Cindy Thrax, turns away from the screen in horror and stares at Scott and Gwendolyn. Lorelei is flanking her. Cindy: Why the hell didn't you tell me my brother was this far gone? Gwendolyn: It all happened pretty fast, Cindy. Cindy: No, I... I got a message from him just a couple of weeks ago. He seemed perfectly fine. He was even being nice. Lorelei: That would've been shortly after he became infected. I didn't recognize the symptoms in time. Greer: It's not your fault, Doc. And frankly, Mrs. Thrax, we contacted you as soon as we became aware of the seriousness of his condition. In fact, we had to ask another alliance ship to drop you off at our location in between jumps because we were concerned that we wouldn't make it back to earth in time. stares at him. Gwendolyn: gently We thought you deserved a chance to say goodbye. Chapter One Scott and Cindy have moved to the Observation Room. In the Isolation Room below, Lorelei is kneeling at the side of Archaon's wheelchair, talking to him as he sits there in his dressing gown. Cindy stands at the window, flanked by the two soldiers, and gazes down at her brother. Gwendolyn: Doctor Mobious wanted to take a moment to prepare him for your visit. Cindy: Yeah -- I think I need a moment myself. How did -- how did this happen to him? Greer: Uh, we hit a little snag on our last mission. Flashback :shuttle boards the SSV Aegina. Gwen’s team rapidly exits the shuttle and runs towards the medical bay. Scott is carrying an unconscious Archaon in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. Scott lays Archaon down on the gurney. :Lorelei: How long has he been unresponsive? :Greer: Since he fell unconscious planet side -- about twenty minutes ago. :Lorelei: OK, I want him under the scanner. looks at the rest of the team. I wanna have a look at you guys too. :Greer: We're good. :Kayris: We’re fine. :Gwendolyn: Everyone’s getting checked, guys. C’mon! :wheels Archaon away, the others following. In the infirmary, Sometime later, Lorelei finishes her checks on Kayris and Seta’Rann, she walks to Archaon's bedside. He is sitting up and smiling happily as she checks him over. Greer stands at the other side of the bed. Gwendolyn comes over. :Gwendolyn: Well, how's our genius doing today? :Lorelei: Appears to be in good health. No fever, no hypothermia. Nothing on the scan at all. :looks round at his team as Kayris and Seta’Rann walk over. :Archaon: What about you guys? :Kayris: Like I said, we're fine. :Seta’Rann: But we're not the ones who became unconscious. :Archaon: Yeah, well, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I did skip on breakfast, so... :team glares at him. :Archaon: Hey, c’mon! It’s Haestrom! I mean, a planet in the middle of a dying solar system, who wouldn’t be excited to go there? :adjusts himself on the gurney. :Archaon: at Lorelei Hey, can I go now? Feel a little silly lying here. :Lorelei: I'm keeping you under observation for a little longer. Besides, I ordered you dinner. :Archaon: Well, then, you can observe me eat it, ‘cause I'm starving! :Greer: Well, it's official. pats Archaon's leg through the blanket. He's all better. :except Lorelei walk away. Archaon smiles after them. :Everyone: Bye Archaon -- get well soon -- See you later. :Archaon: I’ll see you guys later. The Present is still kneeling at the side of Archaon's wheelchair in the Isolation Room. Lorelei: Do you want me to send them in? Archaon: uncertainly Ok. to him encouragingly, Lorelei stands up and walks over to a console. Looking up at the others in the Observation Room, she activates the comms. Lorelei: Alright, Archaon's all ready for you. nods down to her but hesitates, looking at Scott and then Gwen. Cindy: What am I supposed to say? turns to her. She smiles gently. Gwen: It doesn't matter... Chapter Two made her way down to the Isolation Room. Archaon is sitting on his chair, gazing into the distance vaguely and in a world of his own. Hesitating at the doorway for a moment, she then proceeds to walks determinedly into the room and moves a chair into position in front of him. Cindy: Archaon? sits down. Cindy: It's me, Cindy… Arch, I'm your-- Archaon: Interrupts --You're my sister. Cindy: smiling Yes. Archaon: Arch's my ... my nickname… Cindy: tears Yes. Archaon: No. No, it's... not my real name. Cindy: her tears away No, you’re right. You’re Archaon. Archaon: vaguely Archaon Thrax. Mister Archaon Thrax. Archaon Thrax. Archaon Thrax. looks at Cindy, who has tears pouring down her face. Archaon: guilty You're crying because of me. Cindy: No, I'm crying because I’ve missed you very much. Archaon: Because you're my sister. Cindy: That's right. Archaon: anguished I'm ... sick. Cindy: his hands I know. I know. I'm here now. gazes at her in confusion. She releases his hands to wipe the tears from her face, then takes his hands again. Cindy: Sweetie, I just need to go outside for one second, OK? I will be right back, I promise. stands up and hurries out of the room, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back her sobs. Once outside she bursts into tears and falls through her feet. Sitting on the floor, defeated. Chapter Three activates the video camera to show Archaon sitting in front of it, smiling. The timestamp displays: DAY 06. 21:16. Lorelei: All set? Archaon: normally Remind me to register a complaint with whosever idea this was! Lorelei: actually, it was yours. Archaon: Oh, ho-ho! smiles. Complaint duly noted. Lorelei: It was a good idea to keep a record of what's happening to you and how fast, but if you'd rather not ... Archaon: No, it's fine, it's fine. Start with my name, right? Lorelei: Right. Archaon: Sarcastically Hey, I remembered something! Yay! laughs. Archaon looks into the camera. Archaon: My name is Doctor Archaon Thrax. I am head of the Department of Science ... something-something ... on The SSV Aegina in the, um ... wracks his brain for several seconds, then chuckles ruefully before lowering his head and shaking it in exasperation. Oh, for God's sake. lifts his head and looks at Lorelei, his smile gone. In the known galaxy. Lorelei: OK, that’s good. Keep it up. Archaon: Lorelei, there's um… there's something I wanted to, um ... you know, while I remember, while I still can; something I wanted to say now for a long time ... Lorelei: Alright, go ahead. the Infirmary, Cindy knocks on the doorframe of an already opened door. Lorelei, who has been watching her computer screen as it shows the footage from the video camera, looks up, startled, then pauses the footage. Lorelei: Cindy! Hey! switches off the computer screen. Lorelei: I wasn't expecting anyone this late. Cindy: Am I… interrupting? Lorelei: No, no, off course not. Is there something I can help you with? Cindy: Yeah. I'm kind of one of those people who needs all the information they can get. nods and leads her over to another computer screen. Lorelei: This is his most recent scan. points to a small black mass which has extended long tendrils into the image of the brain on the screen. Lorelei: This dark area that looks like a tumor is actually a parasitic organism. Its tendrils spread far beyond any hope of surgical extraction and it's not responding to treatment. Even stasis barely slowed its progression. There are still a number of drug combinations that-- Cindy: interrupting --He was infected somehow on his last mission? Lorelei: Well, maybe, but not necessarily. It was too small to show up on a scan at the time; what it does is similar to Alzheimer’s, a condition fairly common among the very old. Only at a much faster rate. Cindy: Right, so why him? Lorelei: It's possible that they were all exposed to it at some point, but were able to fight it off. Archaon was already suffering from a bacterial infection when he went on a mission to Haestrom that day and then all that time in Haestrom’s hot sun ... Cindy: So his resistance was low. nods. Lorelei: The parasite doesn't so much kill cells as render them dormant for reasons I still don't completely understand, but the result is ever-diminishing brain functions. As it spreads, he'll lose motor control, regulation of organ function ... Cindy: So, he's dying and there's nothing you can do? Lorelei: No! He's dying and I'm doing everything I can. Cindy: I have to ask you; why did you tell me you didn't recognize the symptoms in time? Lorelei: Because he was already showing the symptoms when he came back from the mission and ... I didn't see it. Flashback :the Infirmary, Archaon is sitting up in bed and tucking into a cooked meal. Lorelei comes over to his bedside. :Lorelei: So? :Archaon: smiling Just what the doctor ordered. :looks at his tray. There’s more there then she ordered. :Lorelei: smiles Very funny, doctor Thrax. :Archaon: Hey, you want my fruit cup? :picks up a small plastic pot containing Jell-O and fruit and waves it at her. :Lorelei: No, no-no. :Archaon: teasing Oh, but I think you do! :Lorelei: Eating from the patient's tray is kind of frowned upon, doctor Thrax. You, off all people, should know that. grins :Archaon: Aw, c’mon, Lorelei, we practically dated. :Lorelei: giggles Oh, yes, you bought me one drink on the Citadel! sarcastic We were so dating! :Archaon: Right, so… now I'm asking you to have dinner with me -- I mean, I know you’re a vegetarian ... brandishes the pot again, smiling at her ... And I know you love fruit cups! :hesitates and looks around, not seeing anyone in the vicinity. Smiling, Lorelei sits down on the edge of the bed and takes the pot from him. :Lorelei: Alright, you win… and I do love the fruit cup. :Archaon: Not that this is exactly the dinner I had in mind but ... :Lorelei: Is that an invitation, doctor Thrax? :Archaon: Only if you promise to accept, doctor Mobious. :smiles at him and opens the lid of the pot as Archaon carries on eating his meal which ends the flashback. The Present Lorelei: If I wasn't so… smitten… by the new Archaon, the parasite might have been small enough for me to operate without causing significant brain trauma. By the time he started to forget, it was already too late. turns to Cindy. I haven't given up on trying to find a treatment. Chapter Four the isolation room. Archaon is sitting up in bed, looking around vaguely. Lorelei walks in and smiles at him. Lorelei: Hey, honey. You've got visitors. Gwen's here and Greer and Kayris, Seta’Rann, Sapphire and Naheed. Your whole team’s here... looks at them as they walk in. He pays particular attention to Naheed. Archaon: Smiles … Krull! Naheed: back That’s right, buddy. See, you still have perfect memory, just like I do. looks away blankly, not understanding. Sapphire comes closer to his bedside. Sapphire: Do you remember me? Archaon: vaguely Code... Sapphire: That’s right, I live by a code. walks over and smiles down at him. Greer: Hey, buddy. Archaon: happily at him ... Scott!. Greer: back That’s right, buddy. expression becomes saddening. Greer: Hey, uh, look pal. The truth is… we don't know exactly what's gonna happen to you... and how long you’re still gonna be with us… or if we’ll ever find a cure for you. Archaon: mildly OK. Greer: So, uh, is there any requests about something you want to do or… or see? Archaon: Vaguely Engine… Aegina’s engine… Gwendolyn: Smiling That’s right, Archaon. You made my ship’s engine. I’m really grateful you did that. You want to see it? Archaon: Vaguely NO! Not see… f-feel… Greer: at Gwen He wants to touch the engine. Gwendolyn: Hesitant Ok, I’ll, uh… I’ll make it happen. Lorelei: Gwen, close to tears I would like some time alone with him. Gwendolyn: Alright, we’ll be back for him in 2 hours. Lorelei: Whispering thank you. watches the team walk out the isolation room, all looking behind them to catch a glimpse of their deteriorating friend. Lorelei turns back to Archaon. She smiles down at him and puts her hand gently on his cheek. As the rest of the team leaves the room, she strokes his hair comfortingly. She stiffens her lower lip while biting on her upper, snorting her nose. Lorelei: I’m sorry… I failed… bursts into tears. DAY 01. 17:12 :activates the video camera while, in front of it, Archaon straightens his lab jacket. :Lorelei: Alright, it's recording. :Archaon: Well, aren't you supposed to say "Action" or something? :Lorelei: Oh, sorry… “Action”! :grins. :Archaon: I'm kidding! OK, here we go. :looks into the camera. :Archaon: My name is Doctor Archaon Thrax. I am head of the Science and Research Department here on the SSV Aegina. I was born on earth in the sol system of the galaxy in our universe we know today. Um, the purpose of this log is to provide a baseline, not only for myself, but also for Doctor Mobious to monitor the progress of my, um ... my, uh ... struggles to think for a while, then shakes his head, smiling a little ... memory loss. :giggles quietly. :Archaon: Oh, ironic. Um, alright, by reciting the aforementioned as well as a list of things I know like the back of my hand. Starting with, Pi, to let’s say shrugs twelve decimals. Three point one four one five nine two six five three five ... Chapter Five the Aegina’s crew deck, the team is waiting on Archaon and Lorelei who both enter from the infirmary. Archaon is wearing a blanket over his shoulders, as he and Lorelei pass Gwen and her team. They follow him towards the engine room one deck below. As they pass the remaining crew members on their way, Scott can hear Archaon’s voice in his mind. Archaon: scott's head Gwen! Greer! Kayris! Anybody! Flashback :his night wear, Archaon runs through the corridors of the SSV Aegina, wide-eyed with fear and panic. He runs to the doors of Scott's quarters and hammers on it. :Archaon: Greer! Greer! :hammers on the doors again. :Archaon: Greer! :wakes up, switches on the bedside light and scrambles out of bed. As Archaon hammers on the doors a third time, he runs to the doors. :Archaon: Greer! :Scott opens the doors, Archaon surges into the room and grabs him anxiously by the shoulders. :Archaon: Greer! Where were you. You were right there, and then y-y-you ... :Greer: Archaon, Archaon! I'm right here! What's wrong? :stares at him, half-hysterical. :Archaon: I woke up, but, but, but… Lorelei left! :Greer: apologetically Oh, I'm sure she’s sorry. :lets him go and stumbles into the room, clutching his head and almost sobbing in anguish. :Greer: I thought you'd fallen asleep. :groans, still clutching his head. :Archaon: I was ... I got so scared. I was sure that ... lowers his hands and stares at Scott in anguish ... by morning what was left of my mind was gonna be gone. :Greer: a hand on his shoulder comfortingly I'm gonna take you back to your quarters, OK? :Archaon: tearfully Greer, Scott, I've never been so scared. I'm slipping away. I'm slipping away and I don't know how to stop myself. :grabs both his arms in an attempt to calm him down. :Greer: Look, you're still here, all right? You're still here. :starts to calm down a little. :Archaon: Right. I am. :Greer: And I'm not going anywhere. Hell, if you wanna hang out, we can just... Y’know, hang out. :Archaon: Yeah, right, like you’re ever gonna do that. You’ve hated me since day one. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm ... I'm sorry. You don’t care what happens to me. I shouldn't ... I shouldn't have woken you up. :Greer: Hey, look. gestures out of the window. We’re in FTL, it’ll be another four days till we get to earth. Let's go to the lounge and have a couple of brewski’s, OK? :Archaon's shoulders, he goes over to the side of the room, picks up a leather jacket and opens a small fridge. Archaon turns to him, confused. :Archaon: I drink beer? :Greer: Yeah, a lot. :Archaon: Now, I’m not that far gone to know that that is a vile and odious lie. :throws a can of beer at Archaon. :Greer: Take it. Open it. Drink it. :takes out another six-pack of beer from the fridge and closes the door, picking up a sweater from on top of it. :Greer: Come on, let's go. :that night, in the Aegina’s lounge. With Archaon wearing Scott's leather jacket and Scott wearing the sweater he brought with him, the pair of them are sitting on the couch facing the open window, gazing into the beams of blue hued light that streak across the ship while in FTL. Scott cracks open another can of beer and hands it to Archaon. :Archaon: down the can he was already holding and taking the new one I dunno. Should I have another? :Greer: What could possibly go wrong? :cracks open a can for himself. :Archaon: I shouldn't have banged on your door like that. I feel outright ridiculous. :Greer: Don't be. :drinks. Archaon squints at the outside view. :Archaon: sighs I've been trying to remember the name of my, uh… my sister's kid. :Greer: Betty. :Archaon: nods Betty. frowns at Scott. Pretty sure that's not it. :Greer: It's Madison. See? At least you remember what it wasn't. :Archaon: smiling hm, yeah. Well, that’s an under-rated skill. :Greer: I'm just saying -- you may not be as far gone as you think. :Archaon: Ugh, I'm hiding it. Believe me, I've already forgotten more than most people will ever know, and I know that sounds ... struggles to think for a moment, sighing ... arrogant? is that right? :Greer: Yeah. chuckles. If that works for you! :Archaon: This morning I… I was trying to help Seta-Rann finish up her new drone that was -- apparently -- my idea and I was… useless. Lorelei says it's gonna get worse… almost by the hour now. gazes at Scott sadly. In a week or so, I… I won't even remember my own name. :looks down. :Archaon: How about ... :pauses for a while, then looks at Scott again. :Archaon: How about we say goodbye now? :Greer: No! :Archaon: What do you mean, "no"? :Greer: I mean I'm not saying goodbye. :Archaon: Well, I'm saying it anyway! :Greer: Well, then I'm not listening! :Archaon: Yeah, but pretty soon I won't even know who you are! :Greer: Then I'll remind you. :Archaon: Yeah, but I don't want you to see me like that. I want you to remember me as I am -- as your genius companion, not as some drooling-- :Greer: Interrupting -- Not happening. :Archaon: Please. :Greer: You're stuck with me, Archaon. Just accept it. :Archaon: Yeah, but I ... :Greer: getting angry No! waves his finger at him. That's final. :Archaon: defeated OK. looks away :Greer: Alright then. :takes several swigs from his can. Archaon gazes down at his own can. :Archaon: Greer, uhm... I want you to know that… while I may not always… prove worthy of your friendship... I’ve always valued it. :looks at Archaon while a sad smile. :Greer: That’s ok, buddy. :snorts his nose. :Archaon: You’re a good friend, Arthur. :both look at each other and then start giggling, they’re more than a little tipsy from all the beer. The sound of the giggling ends Scott’s flashback. The Present smiles fondly at the memory. Chapter Six has her arm wrapped around Archaon's waist as she helps him through the corridor to the engine room. A big sphere-like object that hums silently in the middle of the room is the engine Archaon built. Lorelei helps him to the edge of the catwalk. Lorelei: We’re here, honey. The engine room. Gwendolyn: Archaon, look at your engine. Look at the blue hue that it’s giving. Isn’t that cool? Archaon: Squirming No! No, dangerous! device in Lorelei’s pocket starts beeping. She reaches for it and looks at it. The device looks like a Geiger counter, but a very sophisticated one. Lorelei: I'm getting very faint energy readings. goes to have a look. Cindy: What kind of energy readings? Lorelei: I'm not sure. they both look at the scanner, Archaon walks over to his engine and stretches out his right arm. Wanting to touch it. Feel its hum. Its noise. Lorelei: Radiation, maybe? Cindy: Not that I've ever seen. notices Archaon. Kayris: Hey, uh... is it safe for him to touch that? entire group now notices Archaon. Lorelei: I think so. Archaon said that he put in an aluminum alloy in between the plates. gently pushes his hand against his engine. Rubbing it. Archaon screams and puts a clenched fists to his head. Cindy runs over to him and holds him as he screams again. Then he falls silent and slowly straightens up. He looks around for a moment, then stares at his sister. Archaon: voice Cindy? Cindy: I'm here, Arch. Archaon: Well, Yeah! Obviously! Gwendolyn: He's… back!? Archaon: around Can somebody please tell me what’s going on here? DAY 10. 13:40. :is sitting in front of the video camera, looking exasperated. :Archaon: Archaon Thrax. I'm head of Science and ... and ... and ... struggles to find the word and ... Research. :he gets off his seat and walks around. :Archaon: angrily Damnit! :Lorelei: gently It's OK. :Archaon: angrily No, it is not! :minutes later -- according to the time stamp on the video -- he is back on his seat and stares at Lorelei. :Archaon: the SSV Aegina. ... sol system. :stares into the screen, his face anguished as he tries to remember. He whispers quietly to himself. :Archaon: Three point one four ... thinks for a while but it won't come to him. I don't know. stares at Lorelei again and screams. How do I not know Pi!? :Lorelei: Do you wanna stop? :Archaon: down I keep… seeing a face, every time I close my eyes. I think… I think it's my mother. I don't -- I don't ... recognize her. So long ago. half smiles, his eyes full of tears. She's saying words to me. smile fades. I don't hear them… I used to hear them… Chapter Seven is pacing angrily around in the engine room. Archaon: Well, you can start with: why am I here? Kayris: This was your last wish. Archaon: Well, Thank you, Mr. Information! OK, since when did he become Kayris the Explainer? And why am I not in the Infirmary, huh? What, am I better now? realizes the answer. Archaon: I am better… Lorelei: No, you're not. Archaon: No, I am! I can feel it! This is amazing! Cindy: Arch, we brought you here cause this was your last wish… to be here, so that all of us could say goodbye to you one last time... Archaon: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what?! Greer: What do you remember? Archaon: angrily I remember you not wanting me to say goodbye then. Why now, all of a sudden? And why am I suddenly all better? What's with that!? Cindy: Well it might have something to do with the ionizing radiation we’re detecting. looks around at the others. In fact, we shouldn't be standing this close to the engine. motions to the device with his hands. Archaon: The engine’s perfectly safe, give it here. angrily looks at it and suddenly his expression becomes pale. Archaon: Oh, no. It’s not just ionized radiation… looks at the team It’s eezo… Chapter Eight is fidgeting with the device. Archaon: You've gotta be kidding me! An eezo leak!? stares at Lorelei. How could you let them do this to me! Cindy: Hey! Don't blame her! Archaon: Well, then, whose brilliant idea was this!? Sapphire: yours, actually. tries to defuse the situation. Gwendolyn: We… all thought it was a good idea. Archaon: How could this possibly be a good thing!? Gwendolyn: We didn’t know there was an eezo leak, Archaon! Archaon: Well, It doesn’t matter now, I’m back and I… I can fix this. holds his forehead with his hand. Archaon: Oh my god! I got past the humiliation; I've even said my goodbyes. Cindy: Archaon, I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'm not sorry that your back. Please just try to see this as a good thing and not ... Archaon: gritted teeth ... a torture? looks round at the others in despair. Scott turns away, unable to face Archaon's ingratitude. Everyone else looks awkward. Archaon's anger fades. Archaon: Look, I'm sorry. I just ... I thought I was gonna die, and now you're ... telling ... pauses, taking deep breaths. Trying to take it all in. Archaon: Did you have some kind of itinerary planned? Seta’Rann: Actually, after this we were going to have a big feast ready for you. Archaon: sarcastically Last supper, huh? Sapphire: sarcastic Well, it suits your Messiah complex. Archaon: shrugging True… except Cindy, Archaon and Lorelei leave to prepare the feast, Cindy moves to her brother’s side as Lorelei flanks him. Cindy: Please don't be mad at me. Archaon: Ah, I guess if I were dying and I had to choose the people I would spend my last day with, then ... smiles, assuming that he means her, but Archaon looks across to Lorelei. Cindy also looks at her, a little startled. However, before that line of thought can go any further, Archaon notices Lorelei's expression. Archaon: What is it? pounces into Archaon. Hugging him fondly. Lorelei: I thought you were gone... doesn’t quite understand, but doesn’t object to it either. He moves his hands around her waist as he drops his head, rubbing his cheek against her ear, smelling her hair. Lorelei wipes one of her tears on his neck when the device suddenly beeps faster. Archaon: Let’s take a look at these readings. hands him the scanner. He takes it and swings it around the room. It beeps faster as he aims it towards a column. Archaon: Hmm. Cindy: That's what I said. Archaon: You said, "Hmm"? Cindy: I just meant that I thought it was weird too. So, what do you think caused the leak? antimatter? Archaon: Or a super-heavy element a sun uses as an energy source to… trails off as he looks at the scanner. Archaon: Woah! Did you see that spike? returns. Greer: Hey, you guys coming or what? C’mon buddy, let’s have some fun. motions at Archaon. Archaon: Hey, for me, this is fun. Just… I don’t know… save me some ham for me or something. looks at the scanner. Look, there it goes again! It's like some kind of intermittent gamma that's ... reaches out and takes the scanner from him. Lorelei: Come with me. Archaon: What? Why? Lorelei: his arm Because, I need to find out something. blocks the way. Greer: Wait, were are you taking him? Lorelei: If it’s important to you, Greer, you’ll find out on your own. walk into the shaft leading out of the engine room. The moment they leave the room Archaon clutches his head and screams, doubling up in agony. Scott races over and helps Lorelei bundle him back into the room. Lorelei: Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Cindy: What did you do? Lorelei: I wanted to determine whether the parasite would expand rapidly back into his brain when we took him away from the radiation source, and I think it did. is still clutching his head and groaning. Lorelei: The reason why his symptoms disappeared when we came here was because it contracted to protect itself. Greer: Alright. Well, what does it mean for us? Lorelei: That leaving this chamber will probably kill him. We can't take him to the infirmary. So we're gonna have to find a way for me to operate on him right here. Chapter Nine team has returned. Archaon has calmed down and is sitting on the floor with Scott and Kayris tending to him. Gwendolyn leads Lorelei and Cindy into the corridor leading outside the engine room. Gwendolyn: I thought you already tried radiation. Lorelei: I did, but that was Chemo. I never thought about using eezo as a radiator. The parasite must be radio-sensitive to it; that's why eezo works and chemo doesn’t. He’ll feel fine for a day until the radiation starts making him sick, and then he’ll want to leave ... Cindy: And the further away he gets, the more rapidly the parasite expands back into his brain ... Gwendolyn: Ok, I get it. So, for here, is the engine room big enough to operate in. Lorelei: Well, I got no other choice, do I? If I don’t, he’ll die. Gwendolyn: So, what do you need? Lorelei: To perform brain surgery? I’ll need my entire infirmary. Gwendolyn: No. Bare minimum, I don’t want any of our medical equipment to get radiated. We might need it later. Lorelei: I'd… need a scanner to find out the location of the parasite; I'd need the proper tools to cut his skull open ... Gwendolyn: All right. I've got an idea. looks at Cindy. Gwendolyn: Keep him as far away from the radiation as he can stand. We'll be back in twenty minutes. leads Lorelei out of the room. Cindy goes over to the others and they help Archaon off the floor. Chapter Ten the Aegina's cargo bay, Gwen runs inside and gets a box wrapped in netting in the rear compartment. She puts it onto the bench, opens it and takes out a power drill and a hammer. Lorelei: Wait a minute! You can't expect me to operate with those. Gwendolyn: Well, I've seen surgical drills -- they're not that much different. Lorelei: unhappily Fine. Assuming we can open him up, I still have no way of knowing where the parasite has contracted to. Gwen looks around the cargo bay, then gets an idea, puts the tools down, goes to the front console and picks up the life signs detector. Gwendolyn: We can use this. Lorelei: Confused A life signs detector? Gwendolyn: Yeah. Why not? Lorelei: Well, it's just not designed to do what I need it to do on the correct scale. Gwendolyn: Well, we'll have Archaon and Cindy modify it. C’mon. motions to hurry up. Lorelei: No, you don't understand. The radiation is compromising his immune system as we speak, which means if I don't kill him, the infection he's bound to get by being operated on in a damp engine room almost certainly will. Gwendolyn: Look, if we don't do something, he's dead. You said it yourself. Chapter Eleven and Lorelei have returned to the engine room and have explained the situation to Archaon. Archaon: What!? Absolutely not! Cindy: We're talking about saving your life! walks over to Gwen, takes the power drill from her and brandishes it at Cindy. Archaon: My brain is not a toaster! Cindy: I'm not the one doing the surgery! Archaon: Yeah. turns to Lorelei. And as my parting advice, you need to stop listening to these guys when they’re talking you into doing stupid things! Lorelei: I can do it. Archaon: disbelieving Oh, really now? Cindy: And I'm fairly sure I can modify the life signs detector. Archaon: Yeah, with my help. Cindy: So help. turns back to Lorelei, cringing at the thought of what he's about to ask. Archaon: Look, this isn't one of those P.B.S. brain surgeries where my skull is wide open and we're having small talk, is it? Lorelei: No, I have enough anesthetic to put you out. You're not gonna feel a thing. Archaon: plaintively Knowing what you brought with you, it's probably the hammer! Sapphire: Time is of the essence, Archaon. You need to make a decision. Cindy: Please, Arch. Let us try. Archaon: Look, obviously I'd get around to consenting. It's just, you've -- you've thrown an awful lot at me all at once. Naheed: smiling That's life. sighs. Archaon: Alright, can I eat something first? Gwendolyn: No. No food before surgery. DAY 18. 11:33. :in front of the camera, Archaon gazes into it vaguely. :Archaon: Bye, Cindy. Sorry I was so mean all the time. waves. Bye ... bye, code. Bye, Krull. Bye, masked lady. waves again. Bye, Scott. :eyes full of tears, he looks at Lorelei. :Archaon: quietly Goodbye… love… Chapter Twelve lies unconscious on a makeshift bed made from equipment brought from the cargo bay. They have also brought some floodlights to illuminate the area as best as possible. Sitting on a box at the head of the bed and wearing medical gloves, Gwen holds the modified life signs detector in one hand and presses a folded cloth to the left hand side of Archaon's forehead. Sitting on another box, Lorelei picks up a pen and starts to make marks on the right hand side of his forehead as Gwen puts the detector onto Archaon's chest where Lorelei can see it. Lorelei: Alright, I'm going to have to cut points here, here and here and drill those points to resect the area. Gwendolyn: understanding OK. Lorelei: I don't wanna penetrate the dural layers until we get to that stage, so hold him as still as you can. Gwendolyn: Alright, do it. a scalpel, Lorelei starts to cut into Archaon's forehead. The team grimaces at the sight. She creates a flap of skin and then, using forceps, peels the flap open and puts it into Gwen's left hand which is still holding his head steady. With another pair of forceps, Lorelei widens the hole and Gwen carefully moves her right hand so that she can take hold of it. Lorelei reaches down and picks up the power drill. As she starts to drill, Cindy -- standing nearby and watching helplessly -- sobs silently, then turns away, unable to watch any more. She walks over to Scott, grabs his arm and looks at his watch. Cindy: I took too long reconfiguring the life signs detector. I haven't given her enough time to perform the surgery before his immune system was compromised. Greer: 'ey, it'll be alright. Lora know's what she's doing. continues to drill, but then Archaon starts to convulse gently. She retracts the drill. Lorelei: Maybe I've gone too far. Hold him steady. Gwendolyn: I'm trying. looks at the life signs detector. Lorelei: Wait, it’s not Archaon. It's the parasite. It's moving. Gwendolyn: Well, maybe it knows we're going after it. Lorelei: I don't think so. I think it instinctively wants to get away from the radiation source -- and we've just shown it the way out. looks at the detector again, then turns to Kayris. Lorelei: Sindri, we're going to need that gun of yours in about ten seconds. takes his M-5 Phalanx out of its holster and charges it. She looks back at Archaon just as black tendrils start to poke out of the wound on his head. Slowly the parasite pushes itself out of the hole. Carefully Lorelei takes hold of it with a pair of tweezers, pulls it free and then hurls it and the tweezers across the floor. As it writhes on the ground, Kayris fires a single shot at it. The team runs over to the spot but there's nothing left of the creature but bits and pieces. Gwen looks up at Kayris. Gwendolyn: Y’know, you could’ve just stepped on it… Kayris: Shooting it is more fun. looks at the detector. Lorelei: It's clear! Gwendolyn: Good job, Lora! smiles round at her. Lorelei: You too. turns back to Archaon. Lorelei: Let's get him to the infirmary. and Kayris carry him outside. Gwendolyn: Last one to leave this room locks the door. I don’t want this radiation to spread any further then it already has leaves and everyone is getting decontaminated, now! Chapter Thirteen lies sleeping in a bed in the Infirmary, bandaged on his forehead. Cindy is sitting at his bedside, drinking coffee and looking very tired. Lorelei comes over. Lorelei: Why don't you go and get some sleep? I'm gonna be here all night. Cindy: No, it's OK. I'd like to be here when he wakes up. Lorelei: Well, it could be a while. He does love to sleep, our genius… looks at him fondly. Cindy: So... Not to intrude or anything, but I’m guessing you and my brother are... close? Lorelei could answer she’s interrupted by a waking Archaon. Archaon: drowsily Who can sleep with all this talking? turns his head and opens his eyes. Taking in the view of two girls rushing to meet him. Cindy & Lorelei: Hi! Archaon: Hi. Cindy: You still, uh ... his head ... all there? smiles. Archaon: Well, there was so much to spare. girls both smile ruefully. He looks up at Lorelei. Archaon: Thanks, love. Lorelei: You're welcome, honey. Archaon: It was scary. Lorelei: For me too. For a moment I... I thought I lost you... nods and looks away. Lorelei takes a deep breath and exhales, glad the ordeal is over. Lorelei: smiles You hungry? Archaon: Smiles Always. girls laugh. Lorelei: I'll go order you something. walks away. Cindy straightens the sheet on her brother's bed as he smiles at her. Epilogue DAY 06. 21:16 -- Continued :in front of the video camera, Archaon looks up at Lorelei. :Archaon: Lorelei, there's um… there's something I wanted to, um ... you know, while I remember, while I still can; something I wanted to say now for a long time ... :Lorelei: Alright, go ahead. :Archaon: I, uh ... I ... I love you. a private area of the Infirmary, Lorelei is watching the playback of the recording, smiling. :Archaon: playback I've… I’ve loved you for some time now. ends the recording while biting on her lower lip playfully, Smiling at the screen. She's more than happy with the outcome of this event. Trivia *Memento Mori is a latin phrase translated as "Remember your mortality". Category:Short Stories Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler